


Delimmas

by RiverSong1112



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:46:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverSong1112/pseuds/RiverSong1112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t that he didn’t try to stop the thoughts, it was simply the fact that he couldn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delimmas

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 10/14/12
> 
> http://fanficsbyraine.tumblr.com/post/33581105008/delimmas

It was Dean’s hands on him. Dean’s fingertips pressing into his skin. Dean’s lips on his. But all Castiel could think of was Crowley. Of Crowley pinning him to a wall, Crowley ripping clothes with impatience, often with a running commentary about one derogatory thing or another.

This was very different from the raw fucking Crowley and he did. Dean was gentle and slow. He slid off Cas’ tie and unbuttoned every button. His tongue asked permission before entering Castiel’s mouth and his hands fluttered over skin, not grabbed at it.

Having sex with Dean compared to Crowley was as different as night and day, but that never stopped Castiel’s mind from remembering Crowley’s touches when it was Dean laying him down in the bed, pulling his pants off. It was Dean pushing inside of him, making him pant and moan, but Crowley was the one on Castiel’s mind.

He remembered Crowley calling him a whore. Remembered all the derogatory things he said while Dean worshiped him. Dean whispered “I love you” and “I’ve missed you” while Crowley said “You’re an abomination” and “You can’t call yourself an angel anymore”.

And Castiel felt dirty every time he and Dean had sex, every time Dean smiled at him he felt like he was betraying him again. And he hated the fact that he wanted to go back to Crowley. That he liked Crowley’s affections (or lack there of) more.


End file.
